


Bedrock Brothers

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bedrock Bros, Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Frostbite, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I am not emtionally prepared for today so I'm ignoring it, Kinda, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno should have been smarter, should have noticed earlier. Now Tommy is laid out on his bed, half dead and he has no way to help, his closest friend is on house arrest and no support.Techno is lost, but perhaps with the help of this young boy, in desperate need of help, he can find his way.(Shit summary, which I will change. I am angry with the current Cannon so you get this :) )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 65
Kudos: 964
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Damaged Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> T//W - Mentioned Gangrene and Frostbite, mould, allusions to death?. 
> 
> Tommy in a hole what will he do?  
> Please don't look at this for accurate medical knowledge, this is based on the information from the NHS website but I literally don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> Jokes aside, I'm really ignoring the cannon sort of. This is Racoon innit stuff until I pick up the canon and give it a big middle finger. This currently has twelve chapters which means it's gonna be irrelevant by the time I finish it :)). Enjoy!!!!

Techno is brilliant, that is something that he holds dear that people are aware of how intelligent he is. He notices the missing apples and food from his stores almost immediately. He doesn't think much of it through the voices seem sure that its someone and that he should catch them, but its probably just mice, the chat like making a fool out of him. The people on this server generally take everything that's not nailed down, not just food which is happening here. He sets up mouse traps and hopes that will be the end of it. 

It's not the end of it. Techno thinks it's not mice, possibly a cat or another large rodent creature, because it's taken unlit torches and a heap of matches. He's beginning to hear scratching at the walls at night, not every night but often enough for it to be a habit. One that he doesn't like, he sets bigger traps, ones for foxes and young deer. There is still nothing caught in them, the scratching at night stops abruptly, however. He sleeps easier imagining that he's scared off whatever creature was wandering his house at night. 

For another few days, there is food taken, then a sword and bandages. Now, the voices decide to let Techno know what's happening without there usual prophetic language. They tell him outright whats going on. 

_Techno_ , they whisper, a collective only for one night, _look, not a creature but a human. Someone you know well. Release the traps all of them, go lower and lower under your base passed Moon and Hubert. See the false stones and dig in and in and see him. (_ He's tired, exhausted from his almost execution, and he wants Phil like he's a child after there parent. The butcher army knows where he lives, but that's not something he can sort right now. This, however, his infestation is something he can deal with.)They whisper none are calling for blood just yet, which is more unusual than Techno would like to think about, ever. He removes what he thinks they meant by loose stone and greets a rickety ladder leading down into an unlit cesspool of grime. The walls are damp, there's moss growing, and he wonders how anyone could live in this hole. 

Who on the server would be stupid enough to live in a hole? One answer greets him.

Tommy. 

He takes in the figure curled on the covers of his bed, it's shoddily made and looks like it would fall if he breathed onto it too hard. He would stay down here, but it's so disgusting that he leaves the thought behind and lifts Tommy. He lurches backwards instead. The boy weighs less than a breath of air, and Techno stumbles into the wall. His shirt sticks and with a sickening sound comes free, it immediately sticks again to his back, damp and cold he pushes down the urge to vomit. 

He breaches back into the warmth and light of his home, glad for the bright light and warmth. Hubert grunts at him as he passes him, but he pays no mind to the creature. The upstairs is a welcome comfort, and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

The feeling is quickly quashed just looking down at Tommy, the younger boy is squirming and shaking. Tommy's eyes are shut tight like he is in a lot of pain. He lays the boy down on the couch he had laid out in his bedroom. Tommy twists away from him, whining a loud, keening sound that he shushes to the best of his ability. The boy doesn't relax at all, and it's here that he notices other things. He steps backwards to get the full picture, and it isn't pretty. 

Tommy is beyond emaciated, face closely resembling a corpse rather than a real human being, there is a flush high on his cheeks a vibrant red standing out against the pallor of his skin. His eyes trail further down, assessing and compartmentalising the tiny wounds dotting his body. The charred clothing the bandages so far up his arms they cover his whole chest. He can see them underneath some of the deeper gashes in his clothing. Techno moves to get blankets, but the voices halt him.

_Look at his hands! His feet, quick, quick!_ He does and has to turn to vomit onto the floor. Three of the fingers on his right hand are missing, completely gone, he looks at the missing stubs and takes a singular deep breath, they aren't casualties of Tommy's own actions walking half-frozen through snow, these have been sawed off, scaring prominent. This was done with malice. ( _At least they're healed_ , _look at his other wounds and help him_ , they demand)The other hand is scarred, but there doesn't seem to be any open wounds, these are his fault the withers leaving one of the boy's arms a constant bumped rough ridge. He checks the feet and blanches when he sees Tommy is missing a shoe, his foot is black (a sign of Gangrene, disease, necrosis, the Phil that lives in his head says). The other, thank god, looks unharmed. A singular voice pipes up, _Check his ear! Ear! Ear!_ It's like packed ice, frostbitten to hell but it doesn't look like its decaying. He knows what he needs to do, lukewarm water, antiseptic. Prayer. He runs off to do what needs to be done, sends off a message to Phil in the hopes the man will come, and ignore his house arrest ruling. 

He prays for the first time in forever that things will go his way, and gets to work. 


	2. Confuision Cognizant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not medically accurate, I do not have a medical licence. Aha, fuck. 
> 
> T//W - Amputation mentions, mentions of Dream and his manipulation and Drugs
> 
> Anyone else fucking broken after tonight's stream. I'm going to cry!!! Fucking helllllll

Techno wakes the next morning slumped on the floor. He has a blanket draped over his shoulders, and he hears Tommy's even breathing above him the most comforting sound he has ever heard. He busies himself with cleaning the house tidying up all the rooms, dusting, organising his chests, keeping his hand's busy so his mind can't wander. Techno finishes and the sun is still out, and Tommy is still fast asleep. He sits by the boy's bedside, carefully checking on the wounds with practised hands. Techno couldn't save the boy's foot and most of his lower leg, Techno can't do much for the stump, it's a messy cut, and he's not sure what he can do to make it better. There is something that he can do. He has a few logs lying around, and he gathers his short knife to begin carving. The work is therapeutic his mind blank as he does his best to create a wooden prosthetic. Once the foot is done, he begins with small little marks, music discs and interwoven flowers. It's an old ritual, he weaves the patterns of Blackthorn, the spiny leaves and berries, intertwined with delicate verbena and speedwell, he knows the flowers won't do much. They can't defend the younger boy from an axe or a sword, but they will keep him alive. 

Then the oddest thing happens, Tommy snuffles in the way he seems to do and lets out a scratchy yowl. The boy shifts over and starts scratching, tearing at his scalp with bitten down nails. Techno reaches over to stop him to soothe the pain, and then he notices. There is a swelling under the skin, and Techno knows what's about to happen. He's never seen it happen like this before this late into Tommy's life. The boy's well past puberty, and that's the usual time for these traits to come in. The bump is large enough that Techno can tell whatever is under there is going to break the skin soon, which will be painful. Techno's ran through his entire supply of both healing and pain-numbing potions, and he needs to get more. There are no poppies in the tundra though. 

The goes to message Phil before the memory that his closest friend is on house arrest and can't bring him the things he needs anymore. He's so alone out here, isolated and alone. Now there's just a boy to keep him company, who's currently unconscious and could start bleeding at any moment. The voices ask from rage, and he almost gives in, but Tommy latches onto his arm where it's next to his head. He pulls Techno down so that there face to face, his eyes are open but cloudy. 

"Techno?" Tommy asks. The young boy moves as if to sit up, letting go of Techno's arm. 

"Don't move Tommy, please, just sit there right now. I need you to listen to me. I need to go out and get you something for the pain, you can't feel it yet, but it's going to be there soon. Lie down and go back to sleep. Can you do that for me?" 

Tommy gives a tired nod, "Course, I can. I'm a big man. Don't tell Dream? It's warm here, I don't want to go."

"I won't tell Dream anything. Go to sleep, I promise everything's going to be ok." He grabs his cloak from off the wall as the boy falls back down to sleep. 

* * *

He arrives in the fields near to Tommy's exile, the voices urge him to go and see Tommy's home. He can't listen though, he has to be quick, gathering poppies and other things, wood, wool. He barters at the village out here, the people there are kinder and cheaper than the one nearer to him. A perk of the warmer weather he assumes. As he's leaving, he runs into Dream, the man has his hood pulled up and, mask on as usual. 

"Techno, come over here!" He shouts axe at his waist and his hands waving. Dream is a wild card, sure their ideas generally line up, but it's scary how little anyone knows about the man. "Have you seen Tommy by any chance? He's left his exile site, and I'm not sure where he's gotten to. Which is rather annoying as he promised me he wouldn't leave." The masked man says with an overexaggerated sigh. 

"I haven't actually, I'd be happy to help you look through. In exchange for the favour."

"No, it's not that serious, little shit decided it would be funny, I think. I'll find Tommy eventually. He's not very good at staying hidden. See you later!" He shouts and leaves Techno more than a little shaken, what has happened for Dream to be so worried about Tommy? 

_ Not real, Act, Act _ the voices chant, they've been agreeing on a lot more which nice, his mind a constant thrum of one or two words rather than several thousand different responses. They don't believe Dream, but they've been wrong before, Techno doesn't trust the other man though, there was something in that tone that was off, like spilt milk. He hurries home. 

* * *

Tommy is still out of it when he gets back home the younger boy is asleep, but the bumps on his head are more noticeable. They're ears he realises belatedly, larger than his human pair, triangular. He gets to making the medicine for Tommy, sat at the younger boys beside as he crushes poppy stems. Tommy looks up at him for a moment but dozes into and out of sleep until it's late enough at Techno curls over and sleeps in his chair by Tommy's head. 

Techno wakes with a jolt to Tommy's crying, it's like a banshee wail high and keening. 

"Hey, Tommy, Tommy. It's ok, here drink this, it's all going to be fine, just breathe. Swallow this, there we go. Shhh, drink up, it'll help I promise." He soothes, forcing the poppy medicine down the poor boy's throat. He thrashes a little more before relaxing. Techno looks up, into the boys light hair. 

The ears are out, there oval-shaped, white at the very edges and dark on the inside. Techno rubs a hand through them, there velvety and soft. Techno feels rather than sees the tail against his leg, it's striped brown, grey, brown, grey, brown, grey, and it's bushy and thick. The kids actually a fucking Racoon. If Tommy wasn't waking up again, he'd laugh. The voices certainly are. 

"Techno?" He asks, turning his face upwards to stare at him, eyes finally clear. "What the fuck is going on?" With that, Techno knows the younger boy is going to be ok.


	3. Interlude: Tommy in exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W - Forced amputation, manipulation and suicide attempt. 
> 
> I probably won't update this for a few days to a week. My new school timetable means I have one day free on a Monday so I won't be able to write more until then.  
> Hello, this is what a mental breakdown looks like :)))

Tommy wakes to the drafty walls of Tnret. He's shivering harshly, buried as deep under the thin blanket he has. Dream is singsonging his way up the path, calling out for him to come over. He goes without complaint his missing finger is proof of how bad it can be if Dream is upset. He walks to the older man, with a smile on his face he can't tell if it's real anymore if the grin stretching across his face is genuine anymore. (Did he ever smile properly, when was the last time he felt truly happy?)

"Hi," he croaks, voice tight. "Are you ok Dream?" 

"I'm good, how are you, Tommy?"

"Fine. I'm good. I'm happy to see you, my friend!"

"A little birdy told me something Tommy, that you were keeping secrets from me? Would you know anything about that, Tommy?"

"No. I'm sorry I don't," he scuffs the toe of his shoe against the dirt and reaches up to his head, the bumps he noticed earlier are still there and the boney thing he can feel through the back of the shirt. "Unless you mean these lumps I have? I'm not sure what to do about them."

Dream gives a weird arm wavey move, "It doesn't matter, you want to die anyway, don't you, kiddo." He pushes Tommy's hair back with a harsh hand, his nails catch on the lumps and it hurts so much that he cries out, which means Dream slaps him, like always. He doesn't cry out again. "Well, Tommy, I found this room under Wilbur's house. I know he didn't make it, so." The older man draws out the o until he places a lever and pulls it and Logstedshire explodes into sparks until all that's left, is a crater burning rubble. "Oh no, I'm sorry Tommy it just means you have to rebuild. You're not allowed to go into the Nether, and you need to give me every tool and every piece of armour until you learn who controls everything on this server. Me," and Dream backhands him as heavily as he can, it forces Tommy to the floor, his face a blotchy red. He grabs the younger boy's hand and hauls it up. 

"No, please, please. Dream I promise I'll be good, please you don't need to. I promise I'll be good. I'll never disobey you again." 

"Not good enough," Dream hisses, "You'll never be enough." He takes his axe, holds it like it's the most precious thing in the world. He drives it down on Tommy's fingers, severing them harshly. 

Tommy screeches loud and high, agony in every single breath, he can't pull in a breath. Sobbing, snot running down from his nose. His mouth is open, and Dream forces a healing potion down his throat, the stumps of his fingers healing instantly into a bright pink. 

"It'll be ok Tommy I promise it'll be ok. I'm the only friend you have, not Tubbo or Phil. It's only me. I promise you just have to be good, and this will never happen again." He presses a kiss to the other boy's crown. He leaves Tommy alone on the beach, sobbing. 

* * *

He stays there for a few hours, lying in his puddle of vomit and blood. He stands on very shaky legs. He walks, stumbling towards the now broken nether portal. He leans on it heavily, smashing his fingers against the obsidian. His way out is gone. 

He collects dirt, tightly to his chest and begins to tower, higher and higher until he sees the cloud lines until the air is thin enough he could die. He screams out onto the void and sits, gripping tightly to the blocks around him. He screeches and screeches until his voice gives out entirely. 

Then he thinks, he has a choice here now if he's careful. He can see the shallow pool of water below the tower he has made. He has, a choice, he can fall into that pool of water he can run away to be alone. But Free. Or he can fall directly onto the ground, can shatter all his bones and die in a different pool of gore. 

He decides he'll let fate decide for him, closing his eyes tightly. He turns around arms open in a free fall, and he drops. 

  
He hits the water harshly gets out and forces himself to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to add this as a cursory note - Tommy is suicidal in this fic, and that doesn't go away, I can't really write a full recovery, but like all my fics it has a positive ending, but please keep in mind that Tommy in this fic is suicidal and he doesn't care about his own life - whether he dies in a positive or negative way, please leave comments and Kudos as I require affection from internet stranger at all times - Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Philza's predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Slight mention of Amputations, but it's not graphic

Tommy manages a walk across the bedroom his wooden foot loud on the uncarpeted floor. It's the furthest he's ever gotten, and a warm little spark ignites in Techno's cold heart. The younger boy grins so brightly when Techno claps for him. It's the brightest smile they younger boy has ever given him, and it lasts even as Tommy collapses against the bright windows. 

"I'm getting all good and shit," Tommy says, his ears shifting around tail swishing behind him. "I can walk now, see Big man. I'm getting so good!" He says, voice picking up that loud shouting drawl that he usually has. He hates to reduce the boy now, but he has to. 

"Tommy, I need to go to L'manburg, I haven't told you, but Phil is on house arrest for helping me. I need to check that he's ok," He scratches behind his ear lightly, but Tommy's smile doesn't break. 

"Can I come with you?" He asks, with too much joy for someone who could be walking into there own death. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Tommy. You can barely walk across this room you can't get into L'manburg and out while you can't walk."

"I can too, shithead," Tommy offers in response, and Techno fights down the urge to ruffles the younger boys hair. 

"You absolutely can't. I will bet you on this. Stay here and if you can be bothered, make something to eat for me when I get home." He knows now that Tommy needs something to do at all times, if he doesn't have a job to do, then the younger boy will do nothing. He will sit and stare out of the window, muttering half-broken sentences.

He moves to leave, but Tommy wraps his arms around his torso. "I know you need to go, but please, please come back soon." It's not shocking at all, and yet his heart soars. Progress the first of many steps forward for the young boy. 

He leaves trudging through the snow then dragging himself through the heat of the Nether. He walks out of the community portal and begins to creep into L'manburg. He walks the long way, past Tommy's old enterprise, doubling back on himself and slipping through the newly installed back door into Phil's house. 

"You alright?" He whispers into the darkness. There's a fine layer of dust beginning to grow over the barrels, and fear raises its ugly head. It doesn't last though, as he peers down into a pit and sees the older man mining down into the layer of bedrock. "Phil!" He calls down the hole, and the older man turned his head up. 

"Mate!" The winged man calls, he scrambles to his ladder and hurries up until Techno can get a good look at him. He looks rough, covered in a thick layer of soot dust, his hair is damp, but the grin on his face is radiant. "I'm good, as good as I can be with wearing this thing at all times. How are you?"

"I've been better, Tommy showed up, and he's staying with me until he feels better." He takes a deep breath, pulling himself inward as the older man's smile brightens. He looks so relieved to hear Tommy is ok and Techno knows that any question he answers will break the man's heart. 

"Thank god, I've been so worried. Dream was complaining to Tubbo that the younger boy had gone missing, and it scared the shit out of me. I was worried he might be dead."

"It's not all good Phil."

"What do you mean mate? Like he's sick, or whatever, he always had a fucky immune system comfort him, and he'll be fine. The second that these boots are gone I'll come with you." 

"It's a bit worse than that Phil. He's lost a leg and a few fingers. Leg to frostbite and fingers to. Well, I'm not sure, they look like there hacked off at an odd angle, but I'm not thinking about that right now. Did you know he was a hybrid?"

"Slow down, what the fuck happened? I didn't know. He should have developed them years ago if he was. I never met his parents, though. He was digging around in my rubbish when I found him so." The man shrugs, and if Techno were anyone else, he would think the older man was apathetic. The tightness in the elder's wings and the slight shaking of his hands gives Techno the insight into his feelings, the older man is scared. He pulls the shorter into a tight hug, and the shaking increases next to him. 

"He's fine, safe with me now. I'm going to keep him as safe as I possibly can until you get free and then. We," he emphasises that we, he can't leave these people alone anymore. They may not be family but there as close as they can be. "We fix this, properly, get him the help he needs. We got this, he's full of fight Phil he's already half way there."

"I have to go soon, but maybe you should write something for me. So I can give it to Tommy, so he doesn't feel alone with me and, you promise me, Phil. You're coming to visit the second you can. He needs you. Now more than ever." The older man nods, and while he rushes to gather parchment, Techno sinks back into his head and the voices clamour for his attention. 

_ Technosoft!  _

_ Awwwww, he cares  _

_ PHIL SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ DADZAAAAAAAAA _

One appears that's lightly louder as some of them often do, he calls them Donations. 

_ You should go back through Logstedshire.  _

It's a simple request, and he nods. Phil reappears with a rolled parchment, and he leaves.

"I'll see you soon, old friend."

He once offered Phil the world, and he is starting to realise there's more than one person he would give the world too. 

_ You're going softtttttt _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno's optimism is about to be crushed when he visits Logstead :))
> 
> So for those who read my other fics, first I love you. Second I have six works currently ongoing, so once this is finished being posted at the end of next week hopefully the next one will be ready to be posted, I'm currently working on a Raccoon Innit Prompt fill, then an Anon Prompt fill. :))))


	5. Logstedshire's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Implied Suicide

He rows quickly across the ocean to the beach of Tommy's exile, the tightly rolled letter off of Phil is bouncing against his chest with every oar mark against the waves. The sand is soft when he arrives, but the silence is telling. There is very little here, less than the last time he visited even. At least then there was a flimsy tent and actual buildings in Logstedshire. There's nothing now, and as he crests the hill, a stone falls to the pit of his stomach. 

Roughly where Tommy's tent was there's this hole, it's deep, much bigger than he was expecting, stretching wide like the maw of a whale. It's smoking slightly, not enough for it to have been new. This isn't the work of a charged creeper either placements are too perfect. This was done by something, by someone. 

He can guess who, he's not an idiot. 

Tommy, in a moment of rage blowing up his exile and then fleeing. It sounds like something the younger boy would do. Make it appear like he was dead so that no one would look for him. Then he could come back the hero and save everyone, just like he always wanted to, its the perfectly flawed plan that Tommy would cook up in the loneliness of exile. (You see Techno doesn't think like Tommy, he imagines like the blood god and that means he doesn't realise that this would never be his friends own actions)

_ L _

As Techno approaches Logstedshire, that hypothesis disappears. Here is also a crater, another mouth ready to swallow him whole. Tommy may be smart, but he has never been cruel. What has gone here is just cruelty. There is no need in any plan for Logstedshire to go up in smoke. Logstedshire was crafted carefully by Ghostbur's hands. The wind picks at his cape like a sirens call, drawing his gaze upwards, to the tower. 

Horrific in its simplicity. Tommy made this so that he could die to dangerous to be anything else, a pile of dirt and wood warped and tilting, if Techno lent against it too hard it would come down, this is a building that you could see coming down as the creator of it fell. He punches the base of it, throwing his anger and horror into breaking the tower down, he hates this. He's not supposed to feel things he's a creature comforted by bloodlust and fed with murder. He feels the walls he has built throughout his life crumble over the thought of this tiny young boy, son of his closest friend debating his own life. 

He refuses to think about it now, hurrying home over the cresting hills of the tundra, his tears freezing on his cheeks. He sees his cottage over the ridge and rushes into the warmth of it. He scrambles up the stairs to his bedroom and sees Tommy sat upright on the mattress, legs spread out over the covers. The bed is made for someone his height, taller than normal humans, it makes Tommy look even smaller swamped in cloth. If Techno didn't bottle up his feelings like a champion he would sob, instead he pats the tiny boy on the shoulder. 

"Techno!" He squeals, his cheeks are a blotchy red, "I walked over to the bookshelf, and I picked up one of the cools books you have. I can't read it good 'cause it's in another language, innit!"

"It's in French Tommy, but tell you what, you eat like most of the soup and bread I'm making for you tonight, and I'll read it out loud to you."

"Fuck yeah! Someone showed up earlier, but they couldn't get in. I think it was Dream, but I couldn't get down the ladder to tell him to fuck off or 'im in." The raccoon's hands twist over themselves tightly, and his tail twitches. 

"All good kid," the name is comforting for both of them. It serves as a reminder and as a promise. Techno will look after him, "you had better eat the soup though. I have this for you too," he hands over Phil's letter. The boy opens it quickly tearing at the paper. Techno moves downstairs to give the boy some privacy and getting started on the soup he promised. 

_

Hey son, 

My little boy, I heard you haven't been doing so hot, mate. Techno said you were feeling shit actually. I'm glad your safe though, I know Tech'll look after your really fucking well.

I haven't been here for you, and I know that Toms. I should have been there for you when you were exiled, and I was to busy with meaningless things to make sure you were fine. I know I've been a shit dad to you and Wil for way too long. I'm not going to be any more, the second I can get out of house arrest I'm coming over Tommy, and I'm going to hug the shit out of you. 

In brighter stuff, Techno said you'd manifested as a Hybrid. Just like your old man, a Raccoon too. I know it must be hard kiddo, but you're going to do fine, I know it. You need any help you tell Techno, he'll do anything for you. 

I love you. So much. More than it appears right now. 

Your Dad, 

Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno has so much faith in Tommy's mental state and he doesn't pick up on it in the actual streams so I think he would need it spelt out properly. I'm not too happy with this chapter, it's shorter and a little messy, also characterisation sucks ass. I cannot write Philza Minecraft, and Tomathy Innit. :))


	6. Interlude: Learning, Healing, Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Lots of (MEDICALLY INACCURATE) amputation healing, Suicide

A quiet hello echos around the house, setting Techno's nerves ablaze. He hefts his pickaxe in hand and creeps down the stairs from where Tommy is sleeping fitfully. Its Ranboo stood at his front door, the tall Enderman hybrid looking faintly green and shaking. 

"I've come to say sorry. I didn't want to get involved. I have these for you." The boy offers him back a few pieces of his armour, it's clear it's all he has, but it's a good peacemaker. "I'm sorry, but I'm very susceptible to peer pressure. I'm trying to get better at standing up for myself but..." The boy trails off, he head bowed even as he towers over Techno. He remembers using the same excuse when he exploded Tommy's closest friend. He can't forgive this boy, not with the betrayal of someone so similar still simmering in his chest, his heart doused by the tall boy's betrayal. But this gift is a symbol of forgiveness, so he nods and opens toe door wider. 

"Stay quiet, Tommy is asleep upstairs, like properly and I need him to stay that way. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

* * *

Techno isn't sure why he decided now was the best time to do this. Tommy looks exhausted, the boy spread out, taking over the whole bed. Techno has the stump of his leg in one hand and in the other the carved prosthetic, it's slow work. Over the last few weeks, he had carefully hollowed out the inside of his carving, had shortened it down until it was the right size so Tommy could use it. Tommy had laughed when he'd first been measuring it, complaining of it tickling, and then complaining that it hurt. 

He's not smiling now though, the younger boy looks pained as the newly healed muscles and flesh touch harsh, hard, wood. 

"We can do this tomorrow," Techno offers the boy but is answered with a harsh wheezing breath and a shake of the head. 

"Just get it over with, Technoblade. Just do it quickly, please." So he does, it fits snuggly, and Techno isn't quite sure if that's right or wrong, coming up to Tommy's mid-thigh, the rest of his leg covered in thick leather straps keeping it secure. The second he's sure it fits, he takes if off the younger boy. He rubs his hand over the boy's ears, the triangular tufts of fur on the top of his head, he soothes them the way he used to with Phil's cat, and Tommy turns to mush, fast asleep and dreaming.

* * *

Tommy's first time standing is horrible. He screams and cries and begs for mercy. His tail thrashes around wildly, the hairs frozen in pain. The young boy is sweating through his clothes as shot nerves work again. He's been strengthening the muscles as often as possible, and Techno thought it would be fine, but it's not. Tommy collapses onto the bed. He's lucid, but in so much pain that he looks like a ghost. There's determination there though, the fire inside Tommy has relit, the fire of his rebellion burning brighter than ever. He moves to get up again and, Techno has to be careful not to smother the flame, just slow it down, so the younger boy doesn't burn himself out so close to the beginning. 

"Take it easy Theseus we can try again in an hour."

* * *

The first time Tommy stands and stays upright for longer than thirty seconds, the fire inside him rages. The air is thick with burning flames, and heat licks up the walls of the house. Tommy is a phoenix sure he's barely moving, and he's sweating buckets enough that his shirt clings to him. But his smile promises to burn. 

"hell yeah!" He hisses, and Tommy gives a mock gasp at his small swear, feigning the mentality of a shocked victorian lady clutching her pearls. 

"Technoblade, you shouldn't use words like that! What would Phil think, he'd be so disappointed in you!" If this had been a week ago, Techno would have laughed and moved away, as it stands now he rubs his hand through blonde hair and snorts. The younger boy pushes his hand upwards and away from his head. 

"Stop you dickhead! You'll mess up my fuckin hair," he screeches loud and warm.

* * *

"Techno, can you do something for me?" Tommy asks from the bed. The kid is shovelling soup into his mouth as quickly as he can it's entirely disgusting as he spits half-chewed potato, and it trails down the younger boys chin. Techno shudders at the sight of it and wipes the youngers face. It reminds him of when Phil was training him back when he was a kid and, he'd tried proper human food and spat it out. The older man had laughed loudly and wiped his face laughing at his expression. "Fucking stop, Techno stop you fucking rat."

"What do you want, kid?" He asks instead of giving the fiery boy a response to the string of swear words that just left the other boys mouth. 

"Could you fix my hair? It's really fucking long, and it's starting been annoying me. I don't care if you cut it all off or tie it back just please sort it out."

"Why can't you do it?" Techno asks before he realises why he's asked. The fingers missing from Tommy's hand means he can't gather his hair carefully enough to tie it back. The stumps of his fingers are healed as best as there going to. (Techno also clocks that he used to do this for Tommy when the boy was a baby, would play with blonde locks just to hear a giggle. Perhaps Tommy wants that again.)

Techno sits on the emerald block by his bed as Tommy shifts to sit below him. He has two options; cut the hair short or tie it back. He begins a simple braid, the one Phil taught him first. He's overly careful not to pull too hard, just to avoid a hissing raccoon on his bed, laughing along to Tommy's tall tales of a man called Big Law and Drugbo.   
(The braid is neater than Tommy was expecting, his hair isn't really that long, it sits just below his shoulders, and he wasn't expecting it to look so cool. The man had treated him so carefully, like Wilbur, he hadn't pulled his ears or shouted. He resembles Techno, he thinks people could mistake them for brothers. He likes that thought.)

* * *

Tommy's first steps towards the ladder, and the first time he gets there is perfect. Tommy is relearning his independence. Techno is cooking downstairs, the fires are lit, and he's shoving potatoes in the oven quickly when the slow clicking across the floor happens. It's soothing, the noise of Tommy walking across the room, that thought doesn't click as to what it is until then. Tommy is walking, taking slow, careful steps across the bedroom. 

"Tommy!" He shouts sprinting up the ladder, he watches the boy take hesitant steps in a rough circle. The prosthetic is attached just below the boy's knee joint. Tommy walks almost like a pirate, his knee joint locked. "You can relax you're knee Toms, I'm not great at medicine or things like this, but you can still bend your knee, I know the wood looks stiff, but it does bend just slowly. Try to walk normally Theseus. Come on Toms you got this."

* * *

Techno hears the crunching of snow and is glad that he checked outside his window immediately at the sound. Dream is making his way towards there cottage. 

"Tommy! Get down here now!" He shouts, and the young boy appears, coming very carefully down the ladder to the main room in Techno's house. "You need to hide, Dream's just at the tree line. I made this for you, it's not perfect, but it should keep you safe." 

"Techno?" He questions, the boy's voice stolen by an imaginary wind. "You're not going to hand me over, are you?" The idea takes the breath from Techno's lungs. 

"You know I wouldn't Kid. Get in the box. Hold on tight and don't make a sound, and take these." He hands Tommy a few golden apples, the boy had been going through his supply quickly. Techno recognises that they bring comfort, so he shoves the boy down and into the box. Hands tight around the golden skin of the apple. 

"Techno?" He asks again, "If it all goes wrong, I've really enjoyed these last few months." A smile graces the boy's face, its thin and watery, like Techno's viewing him from the bottom of a lake. Praying, he hopes this won't be the last time he sees Tommy, that Dream's axe won't find his body before the end of the night. 

Dream is as threatening as always. He commands attention even though he's dressed in a thin green jumper and that infuriating mask. The bottom of his mouth is just visible, grinning wildly. 

"Hi Techno," he greets, he's leaning heavily on the door frame, body completely lax. "I just wanted to check to see if you've found Tommy? I've been looking all over, but I can't find anything. Well, at least all the trails I have found are coming up blank." Dream leans forward, taking the pommel of his sword and twirling it, "Or at least all the trails lead here. Can I come in?" 

"Yes, I have nothing to hide," he swings the door open and hopes it hits the masked man as he walks in, he goes through the chests, looking around for any sign of Tommy. At one point, Techno hears the boy munch his way through a golden apple and has to contain himself before he laughs. Thankfully, the invader doesn't stay for very long, he laughs as he leaves and explodes a hole in the front lawn. Techno kicks the box and Tommy crawls out. 

"He's gone, you can relax," and Techno gets a front-row seat to the tension in the boy disappear, leaking out of him. His tail uncurls from his stomach and moves in slow movements, his ears stick up, and his eyes regain their colour. He watches him munch his way through another golden apple and Techno moves to go. 

"Can you stay?" Tommy questions, grabbing tightly onto his sleeve. He watches as Tommy realises what he has done, and he retracts his hand quickly. "It doesn't matter." 

"No, it does Tommy. You can go to bed early today, ok? I'll sit upstairs with you all night just to make sure you're safe. You can ask me for anything, and I'll never get mad. I promise I've never lied to you before Tommy. You know I won't, for everything I am I'm not a lier. Trust me, and ask whatever you need. I promise I won't get mad with you." 

"Thanks, Techie," The boy answers, voice slurred at Technos careful stroking of his ears. Techno stops for a moment, shocked to hear the nickname he hasn't heard in years the boys asleep before he can respond. The carefully undoes and then removes the prosthetic, before moving the boy under the covers. 

"Sleep well Theseus," he whispers, turning off the lantern and he falls asleep with his back pushed up against the bed, with Tommy's hand still clutched in his.

* * *

"What happened in Logsted?" Techno asks, it's been a few days since he got home, but his curiosity is piqued, and he wants answers now. What had Tommy done in those cold days before he reached the warmth of Techno's cottage? 

"Logsted? I mean which bit, the craters were Dream. The tower was mine?" The boy offers, it's clear he's still awake, but his eyes seem slightly glazed. "I guess if you want the beginning I built Tnret and Ghostbur made the main buildings of it? I'm not sure what you mean?" 

The truth he's been denying since the sight of that great tower, the horrible facts laid bare his heart breaks for this boy who thinks this is normal that this is something good. That this was justified, what Dream has done has come slowly into the light over the few weeks he's been here. He lifts his hands slowly until they rest on Tommy's shoulders, and he draws the boy in. 

"You ever, ever feel the same way you did on that day. On the day you came to me. You let me know, and you stay within my sight, I never want you to be alone when you feel like that again. I don't care if you hate me with everything you have. I don't care if I've banned you from ever seeing me again." Techno would have been shocked that he means the sentiment if the boy didn't keep making him feel this way.

* * *

Techno screeches in the night, and jumps out of bed, he rushes down the stairs to his boy's room. 

"Tommy!" Techno screams, voice growing hoarse as he rushes down, down into the deep cavern that they had redone for Tommy's room. His boys head sticks out from the bottom of the ladder, his eyes are wide. 

"Techno, are you alright?" His boy asks, dropping down the hole until he's staring directly at Techno. "I was about to go to sleep, I heard you scream, you sound angry."

"I promise Tommy, I'm not mad. I was," the voices clamour for him to do a thousand different things, but its the internal remembrance of Wilbur. The younger boy often a source of comfort. A person who would encourage him to tell them the truth. "I was worried. I thought something had happened, something that I missed. I'm just glad you're here."

"Don't worry too much Big Man, I'm too tough to get hurt." He brags, pointing at himself, grin brighter than wildfire. 

"No, don't say that, Tommy." He croaks and then collapses onto the boy. He doesn't say a thing, just curls his arms around the frail body of his boy. He wonders madly when Tommy became his, his brother, his child. He feels Tommy's tail twines around his arm, the soft fur a calming full presence that grounds Techno back to reality. "Sorry. I was scared."

"It's fine Techie, you don't mind if I call you that right? Techie, come one let's go upstairs, and we can sleep and relax. I set up the camping bed so let's have a sleepover tonight, so we can both calm down." Techno feels himself nod, mind far away. He has nightmares throughout the night, of Tommy falling and falling. He's always close enough to see it happen but never stops his brother from dying on the hard ground. He wakes, screaming. Tommy is there half-asleep but comforting. His hand running over braids and ears, he sings childish lullabies until Techno is soothed enough to fall asleep. They do this throughout the night, and Tommy makes them breakfast. 

"Thanks, kid," He says, shovelling eggs into his mouth. 

"It's fine bro," Tommy offers, falling asleep at the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't like this chapter and it's still the longest one so far. There are so many more little bits I want to add things like more Dream threats and more talking about Tubbo and Tommy just having meltdowns. I'd also like to say that this is the only real 'Interlude' even though there's three of them through the story, this is filler anyway I'm happier about the next chapter so I'm just thinking about that. Dream is going to get what's coming to him though. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is liked. 
> 
> :)


	7. Look in L'manburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Mentions of Suicide,

They get to L'manburg just as the light drops behind the hills dowsing them in the inky night. They sneak around, careful of the lacklustre guards until they get to Phil's house, the door swinging open for cloaked figures. The lights inside are dim, and the windows are carefully covered. Techno takes his hood down first, face splitting into a deep grin that Phil matches. The man shakes on the balls of his feet, his wings quivering behind him as his son removes his hood. 

"Tommy," the winged man breathes, hands reaching up to touch Tommy's face, he rubs the tips of his fingers through lightly braided hair, he rubs over Tommy's forehead. Then down until his hands are clasped tightly around the young boys back pulling him forward into his chest. "My son," he croons, crystalline tears glistening in his eyes, he takes in a long breath as they fall. He doesn't sob, but it's close deep watery breaths being sucked in, and he cradles his son close. Tommy is tense in his father's hands. He looks like he's unsure how to be held, but he smiles slightly. 

"Hi, Phil," he answers, and Techno watches the mans face drop slightly. "How are you?" There's an unspoken question there as well,  _ Are you coming back with us? _

"I've been better, but I've been worse too. I wanted to come and see you, but I was arrested. I can't leave L'manburg because they think I want to hurt them. I wish I could have come to see you. I'm joining you tomorrow sometime, just not yet. I have to get this Ankle Monitor off before I can join you properly. But the second I can..." He trails off message clear, he presses a kiss to Tommy's hairline. He's whispering words of comfort that Techno can't hear properly, but he gets the idea, he's telling Tommy he's loved. Just like Techno's been trying to do over the past few weeks. Techno leans back against the chests and rests his head back against them. Really he wanted to visit for five minutes but the way these two are means he redoes his plan. They can stay for a while. 

(He realises later that the reason Phil got so disappointed is that his son didn't call him dad, but as they're leaving the boy lets it slip, and Phil lights up like a firecracker. Suddenly everything doesn't seem so bad.)

* * *

He shouldn't have let them stay, they leave too late, and the sun catches on Tommy's leg, which alerts the guards which means a sleepy Tubbo walks in on there escape, and Tommy freezes like a deer. 

"Tommy?" The boy shouts as he rushes down from the wooden paths of L'manburg, shoving his presidential coat over his shoulders. He runs over to them, dismissing the guards attempting to arrest them. "Your fucking alive?"

The boy looks awful, deep purple bruises under his eyes, and his wrists are so skinny. Techno is immediately reminded of the days he used to see both Tommy and Tubbo running home looking tired but happy. Tommy walks backwards from him until he's stood directly behind Techno and peeking around like a scared toddler. 

"Yeah, I am." Tommy answers, it's almost lost to the wind. 

"I thought you were dead!" The boy president shouts, tears brimming as he begins to give big heaving sobs, he's angry and sad all wrapped up together, and it sets Techno's nerves ablaze. He grips his axe tighter and tighter as Tubbo continues to move towards them. He reaches out to grab Tommy, but the boy keeps reeling backwards away from them. "I thought you had left me alone, did you fake it? Was it all some horrible prank to upset me?" Techno's blood boils, Tubbo is making everything Tommy's done about himself, it's selfish. From the way, Tommy moves forward to comfort even when he's been so hurt means he doesn't see it for what it is, borderline manipulation. 

(The chat has been a low dull raw of information when they got into L'manburg, now they sell just one message - Like Schlatt, just like Schlatt. A cacophony of the man's name. (the issue though is that Techno doesn't know of the promise, that this boy promised he would never act like that man, and perhaps, he would realise that this is what hurts Tommy most.)

"I'm sorry," Tommy's voice shakes, and Techno feels the work he's done over the last few weeks begin to evaporate, he reaches out and pulls the small boy backwards, so there face to face. 

"You don't have to do anything Tommy we can leave. Right now, if you want to go, just say the word." Tommy shakes himself and smiles, the shy one reserved for small occasions and special friends. 

"I'll be ok, thanks Techno." 

"Tommy, what happened to Logsted?" Tubbo asks, and Techno hates this child more than any creature on earth. He'd asked once, never, never again. He's been so careful for so long to only let Tommy talk about what happened to him when he wants to. He's careful not to ask and pry because he knows Tommy enough to see he hates that. But along comes Tubbo to ask questions no one should ask, and make things be said that shouldn't be. Tubbo pulls at Tommy's sleeve, and suddenly Techno can't think, he grips the boy's tiny wrist in one hand and pulls them away. He throws down a potion on invisibility and laughs with Tommy as they run back towards the portal. Startled screaming behind them.

Perhaps this is why he doesn't notice Dream until the other man is directly in front of them. Tommy's careful laughter cuts out abruptly with a tired wheeze. His hold on Techno tightens, and he hides behind him again. 

"You have something of mine," The green man hisses like Tommy is an item to be bartered and sold. Like this isn't someone who has wormed his way into Technos heart with abrasive words and violent actions, but had cemented his place with the care and love he shows the older man. Tommy shivers behind him, hunching his shoulders and curling in on himself. 

"What?" the young boy croaks. 

"You're going to come with me, or I'm going to burn your disc." The man offers, twirling Nightmare in his hands. 

"Well, that's going to be a problem Dream, see this guy," Techno waits for a moment, he knows about drama, and it shocks him that he actually means it, "He's with me." Tommys face sparkles for a moment. Techno isn't sure what to do with the way the boy squeezes him tightly, and the first thing that comes out his mouth is actually one of the thoughts of the voices. "Unless you want to cash in that favour." His head resounds with the longest and most violent swear word he's ever thought. Tommy lets go of his cape, the fabric falling to dust along the floor. 

"Tommy's not worth that." Dream offers, and the cacophony of anger from his chat (and from himself) means he shoulder checks Dream as he storms through the portal, "I'm sorry," he grinds out and Tommy offers a watery smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly prouder of this one! Tubbo seems kinda mean, doesn't he? You gotta remember this is roughly from Techno's POV so yeah Tubs being an ass is on purpose. 
> 
> There's comfort in the next chapter!


	8. Cobblestone Columns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Mention of animal death.   
> It's henry and Tub's bee's but it's not seen it's just in reference.

When they get back to the Tundra, Techno has to think. He knows the smart option is to keep Tommy in the house keep him hidden and safe. But he knows the boy is hurting, his words have hurt the smaller boy much more than anything else. So he steels himself and sighs loudly and hands over four stacks of cobble, just to see the boys face light up. The boy grins as he rushes out, face turning pink and bright. 

"Techno! Techno! Thank you. Thank you!" He screeches and disappears out the front door. Techno watches resigned as a monstrosity is crafted outside of his house. 

"My land value," he moans to himself, half-joking and half glad to see the other boy smiling. It's ugly and simple and crude, a column of nothing reaching upwards to the stars. He leaves the boy on his own for an hour or so before he goes to join him. The tower is halfway finished, and Tommy is on the ground surrounding by scaffolding his cheeks rosy and young. "Come here, Tommy. I've got some more cobble, and you look like your bursting to talk to someone." He sits against one side of the cobble, a book on his lap, glasses on but gladly listening to Tommy tell him tales. 

Tommy tells him of L'manburg, the founding of a drug van, leading to a nation. He learns of what Wilbur once was a great leader a visionary of a man. He discovers about Tubbo, the real boy, obsessed with bees and would die for any one of the people he loves. Tommy explains how they met on the server and built their houses together. How they had mourned Henry and the bees. How they had died in each other's arms for the first time. How their second recoveries had been spent together. He learnt of the discs, why they were so significant to Tommy, what they truly represented. Techno discovers the truth of the dark tunnels of Pogtopia, of the madness that a feasted on Wilbur's mind and his anger towards Tommy. He learns of the root of Tommy's claustrophobia, he learns of the loyalty the boy shows to every person on this SMP. Quackity and the drug cartel. Karl and his history stories. Dream, George and Sapnap and there fun wars when Tommy first joined. Jschlatts first day. 

But Techno talks to, sure he isn't Phil's son, but Tommy has grown up surrounded by him. He tells the young boy about what Tommy has missed; his rivalry with Squid Kid over potatoes and how he had won, the minions he now owned. His win ratio in Skywars and his new friendship with Skeppy and Bad Boy Halo. He talks long about his Carl the horse his chat loves, he talks about the voices who are calm for once in his life. They're out for a very long time until there's a figure over the crest of the hill the setting sun behind them. A figure draped in silk with dark wings spread out as they soar down onto the very top of the scaffolding. Another creature emerges from the forests around them, a very tall boy, with two different sides. He gives a small wave and teleports directly up to them. 

"Hi," he whispers, "You alright if I stay?" Ranboo asks, and Techno makes a big show of faking hesitance before he nods once and the Enderman smiles face splitting in two. 

"Hello, boys," Phil smiles, "It's good to be home." He opens his mouth poised to say more, but Tommy is too near the top, and he tackles Phil hard. If it was anyone else, they would end up flat out in the snow, but instead, Phil flies. The boy in his arm screeches and laughs, there smiling up there in the sky. "Techno put your hands up," Phil screams and swoops low. 

Techno's shoulder is then almost ripped from its socket, as the older man lifts him upwards, and they soar together. Being held with one arm and gripping Tommy tightly. Tommy whistles and hollers. He swears out loud, screaming a fuck so loud Techno feels it in his bones. 

This is freedom. Sure Techno's shoulder hurts, and Tommy's giving him a headache in the twenty seconds they've actually been in the air. But he's so pleased up here, a new understanding of the people of L'manburg lodged into his chest, and the piece of his heart carved by Tommy finally dipped in concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have two chapters left guys! Only two, this chapter is filler ish, but look the Apology that should have happened in Techno's very non-verbal way, also Phil took Ranboo why? Plot. I think realistically as well it makes more sense for Ranboo to join them before the destruction of L'manburg and just stay out of Doomsday entirely, which is mostly what he did considering he stood off to the side and panicked. 
> 
> I'm sad this is coming to an end because the current Cannon ain't giving me any Sleepy Bois Dynamic which is sad, but we got dad sam which is cool as fuck.


	9. Interlude: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Mentions of Alcoholism, death and child neglect/abuse

The president feels drained. The life and soul has been torn directly out of L'manburg, and he's the one who dug his hands in and tore out it's beating heart. The sight of Tommy with a wooden leg and looking like a hybrid made him want to cry, what had he missed. He cried out when Tommy had disappeared beyond his line of sight. His (almost) brother leaving with a man who would kill them all the second he turned away. 

His best friend may not be dead, but it's almost worse. If Tommy was gone? Tubbo would mourn and mourn until it ruined him, but he could move on eventually, the end would come off his sadness a light at the end of a tunnel. He would have the ability to blame Dream, could channel his skills into taking the man out finally, to avenge Tommy. With Tommy now teaming with the enemy, they'd have to fight eventually. The thought clung onto him, and wouldn't leave keeping him awake into the dead of night. Would they kill each other in the end? They had shattered at Tubbo's betrayal, but would their final time seeing each other be on the thick edges of the others blades. 

Tubbo wonders aimlessly, what happened to the boy's leg? Was this a punishment off of Dream, to cut the other boy to pieces? What would that accomplish? Dream wasn't sadistic or cruel everything he does for a reason. Just the way Dream wanted, what purpose did it serve to sever someone's leg, the fingers either? That was something he could solve, something to put his mind to, while the rest of the world crashed around his shoulders. 

Was this what his father had felt? When Schlatt was in charge was this his fate, this crushing feeling of being the worst thing for the country he so loved. No, his father had drowned non-existent problems in drink until it had killed him. His father never felt stressed. He was just an arrogant idiot who wanted the power for no reason but, his stupid agenda, the agenda Tubbo had never had a part in.

He slammed his head down on his desk and cried long into the night. He had never wanted his father to be there for him before. But at this moment of weakness, he wished his father was here. 

There's a light knocking at the window, a simple tapping of a birds beak. Tubbo opens the window and nearly cries again. There tied neatly around the birds (Clementine, he'd know Tommy's bastard secret bird anywhere) is a simple piece of paper. 

_ Tubbo! _ It starts. 

_ I have this plan... _

It continues, and suddenly everything doesn't seem so hopeless.

* * *

"Did you know Tubbo's dad was Schlatt?" Tommy asks, there all seated tightly around Techno's living room table, squished together and chatting quietly. The table is too small for four people but there making it work, even if Ranboo is sat on the floor. 

"No?" Techno says in response, he isn't bothered about Tubbo, the boy is the enemy after all. 

"Yeah! He had fucking Schlatt looking after him when he was a kid, for like five years and then he dumped him at the side of the road and left. That's when I met him! He was so fuckin small and squishy. He cried a lot too, like a little bitch, only it was sad cause it's Tubbo and I hate it when Tubbo gets hurt. He got hurt a lot as a kid, like a fuck ton." Tommy says like he's talking about the weather or the new jumper he's wearing. Not explaining something intimate about his best friend to people who are planning to hurt him. 

"You sure Tubbo wants us to know this mate?" Phil asks. Techno knows that look too, it's the look Phil had when Tommy came home black and blue or when Wilbur cried over his fish dying. It's the look he gives to people he cares about. When he thinks they've been hurt and he wants to keep them safe. Techno doesn't really like that face. 

"He's pretty open about it, It thought you all would already know? He told most of us in Pogtopia when he showed us his horns. I know him, and Big Q was really hurt during Schlatts time as president. Like super beat up and manipulated, but Schlatt was like that with everyone so, it's not new? I know Tubbs really liked you Blade! He thought you were so cool when we were in the caves and stuff. Kept bigging you up like crazy. Thought you were so cool even after you shot him." 

"You like talking about him, don't you?"

"Course, he's like my best friend. He was never really a fan of government either, I guess. He didn't 'like' they way Wilbur ran everything cause that was super... autocratic? I think that's what he called it, and he didn't like Schlatt because he was super focused on himself and not the people." 

"So why is he president? If he doesn't want to be, why is he doing it?" Techno askes, he puts down his cutlery, meat and potato forgotten. 

"Me probably. Tubbo knows I'd be shit and running a country, and he knows L'manburg needs laws otherwise Dream will take us down again. Dream also wants someone to blame when things in L'manburg go wrong, so he has Tubbo now, his Scapegoat? I think that's what Tubs called it."

"Why is he doing what Dream wants?" 

"Cause he'll die in a proper fight against Dream, and so would I and Fundy, Jack, Big Q. He'd kill us all for real. It's his end goal anyway, to take back complete control of the server." 

"So he's a puppet?"

"No, he has to follow some things, but he's as subversive as he can. He takes on a personality of Big Law or has these outlandish ideas. The festival tomorrow? It's a cover to kill Dream, that's why it's called the Green Festival." Ranboo whispers. He looks unsure of what he's saying, voice beginning to trail at the end. 

"Wait, for real?" 

"Yeah."

"It does sound like him." Tommy nods, and Techno stands up, he moves outside, the cold air clearing his head. He doesn't know enough about Tubbo to make a judgement really. He hears the door open, and he shifts around to meet Tommy's clear gaze. 

"I know you don't like Tubs, or at least you don't know him. I know you aren't going to stop, you're going to destroy L'manburg and I'm not stupid enough to stop you." Tommy's tail is curling around his upper arm, "I just have one request, please don't target Tubbo, that's all I ask. I don't want him to die." 

It's realistically a simple request, he won't target the boy who means so much to this little boy even if he has hurt him. He opens his mouth to say something, but what comes out his mouth is not what he was planning to say. 

"Tommy, I want you to have this." He says and hands over his axe, and Tommy's face lights up like a lantern. 

"I can't take this Techno, I don't deserve it." 

"Yeah, kid. You really do, this is what you deserve, trust and care. Now get your coat and a scarf. I'm gonna teach you how to use it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it sound like Tommy's dumping a sob story? good, it's supposed to. Mans got a battle plan and he's gonna win :))
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments, I have to say that even if I don't respond they bring me a lot of joy. :)))))
> 
> One more after this one!


	10. Fatal Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Character death, Implied/mentioned suicide.

The dawn of the festival starts with them leaving Phil and Ranboo safely in the house. They stand around waving at the door, with the hope of them returning. They traverse the nether, get into L'manburg and hide. Tommy up above them on a half-built platform and Techno chugs invisibility potions and laughs at the occasional tail he can see above him. His throat constricts when he sees the familiar figure of Dream, his face dropping as the older boy pulls obsidian out of the front pocket of his hoodie and then starts to build. It's reminiscent of the walls that once protected L'manburg, used to keep it safe from Dream now used to trap its citizens in, an act of aggression and power just like Tommy described. 

"What?" He hears Tubbo shout from far away, the president looks haggard. He's slightly too young for a beard, but he can imagine he would be growing one with the way his face looks, eyes sunken and cheek gaunt. Tommy looks so angry above them, and Techno can just make out the boys face going a blotchy red with it. He forgets that these are just children in the clothes of adults, actors without a script. Tubbo is shaking where he stands, right next to Dream, he grips tightly onto Quackity as if the man would care if Tubbo was taken down. 

"Tommy, this is Tommy's doing! I told you how bad he was Tubbo, this here is his fault."

"How the fuck is it his fault, he isn't even here?" The cabinet around Tubbo clamours, and Techno is in the perfect spot to watch the boy flinch at the increase in noise. 

"Whatever has happened can't have been Tommy, Dream. You told me yourself he was dead, I saw the tower, I don't know what this is, but I won't let you desecrate his memory like that." Tubbo whispers, but he stands tall, points his hand into Dream's chest and pushes him back. "If you're not here for the festivities Dream, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Then I'll show you what he's done!" Dream screams, and his voice breaks on the last word. He throws his hands out like there's something Tommy has actually done, something that has genuinely upset the stoic masked man. He leads the delegation away, with a half-built wall behind them. Techno moves to follow, and he feels Tommy grip his coat tightly even though he can't see the younger hybrid as he splashes a potion on both of them. They shuffle in the dimming lights. Until there on the Prime path, and then further and into the remains of the Community house. The oldest build on the server is a shambles, the bricks that were once a steadfast foundation now breaking apart into thousands of crumbled rocks. The crafting tables that had been used as its base broken and splintering. The inside entirely flooded with deep, clear water which they all swam through to stand opposite Dream, the man standing atop the few remaining chests. He looks to holy, in the broken remains of his home, like an avenging angel with his sword held high above his head, ready to enact on his righteous fury. 

"This! This is the fault of Tommy Innit! He destroyed the oldest building on this server, he desecrated something that should have remained as a symbol of the beginning, and Tommy, wherever he is, has destroyed the last monument of peace." He turns in a grand circle, the white ties of his mask flying out behind him like tiny loose feathers. "This is what unchecked chaos looks like on the server, this is a villain's actions." 

"B-but I didn't do this," Tommy cries, and all heads in the room turn in an almost slow motion. Techno feels goosebumps rise on his arms as every person on the server, every enemy and friend on this world. The people who have once tried to kill him, and people who have offered him support. His focus isn't on these humans, but on Dream. The man is grinning, teeth looking to long in his mouth, and eyes flashing with unfiltered joy. He is happy in the destruction he creates ever. 

(Techno will think on this later, in the cold and comfort of his home. Think of the ideas of Dream he stored in his head. The idea of a benevolent god who was fair, but not kind or cruel. He knows now that that is another mask the man hides behind. He is tyranny given a human casing, and the song he sings will only bring those he loves into the arms of death)

"This was you wasn't it?" Niki screeches, her eyes aflame and her hair a shock of pink. She reminds Techno of his younger years, full of supposed justice but just a bastion of carnage and blood. She towers above Tommy, who curls inwards at her misplaced fury. Techno isn't sure what she would have done, had Tommy not collapsed down on the floor. Blunt nails beginning to draw trenches in his arms. The fire of her eyes simmers down to simple candlelight. "Tommy?" she asks, her voice soft, and she offers him a hand. Tommy doesn't take it, but he does offer her a watery and weak smile. Techno moves then, drawing their attention to him, he stands in front of Tommy, shielding him from view. 

"Tommy can't have done this, he was with me. At my home as safe as I could keep him." He turns to Niki, and the younger girl has the sense to look upset, some of the L'manburg Cabinet looked saddened by the boy's reaction. To the loss of his fire. 

"So! You could just be covering for him, all Technoblade wants is chaos, I wonder if they did this together." Dream accuses, he points and shouts. Drawing attention away from them, just like Techno wants, he leans down to Tommy and asks a simple question, his boy nods, and he pulls him upright. 

"I'm afraid to say, that Tommy couldn't have destroyed this place, because Tommy is still healing, from injuries sustained from Dream," Techno says, and then pulls the long dark trousers he'd gifted to his brother, up so, they expose the young boy's fake leg. The leg adorned with flowers of protection twined round two music discs: berries, and leaves, verbena, and speedwell. But now these signs of protection are not alone, careful feathers appear across the ankle and, deep grooves of galactic as a gift from a friend. Parts of it are stained a light blue, courtesy of his ghostly brother. 

"Tommy can walk, and he can walk much better than he should be able too. But he can't stay upright alone for long enough to destroy this house, and couldn't have set TnT off because he can't run." Tommy leans on him heavily, but his tail is a whirlwind of movement. 

"Still, he's too dangerous to be left here alone. Give me him Techno, you owe me a favour, and Tubbo, unless you want to see the rat dead you better hand over the discs, Now!" Dream hisses, and Techno has the vivid thought of a forked tongue snaked in the mouth of the other. 

"No," Tubbo murmurs and Techno watches, he is good to let this kid take their revenge even if it turns them against him. 

"No? You're going to watch L'manburg burn Tubbo, and it'll be all your fault." Dream taunts and Techno feels Tommy open his mouth to shout something obscene but it surprises him when Fundy moves in front of Tubbo his eyes bright and his sword drawn, soon everyone in the graveyard of doom has a weapon in hand and they're all pointed at Dream, the other man whips his head around looking for an ally, and finding none.

"No, Dream, do you not understand. Would you like it in Spanish or French? No, finally the pieces are in my favour. Checkmate! I win, everyone is in the right places to kill you. Tommy is safe and was healed in the Arctic and has drawn the only man who could best you in combat back into the fray, you forced my hand to exile Tommy. But it worked in my favour rather than yours. You will die here, again and again until you're finally truly dead, and then I can negotiate with Techno to make a deal he agrees with. You're so stupid, it's unbelievable. Now get down on your knees and pray!" Tubbo screams, he pushes in front of the others and pushes Dream down onto his knees, eyes are manic. "I said today was going to be your execution, and it is!" 

Techno has always compared Tommy to a long-burning flame, that has been relit. But Tubbo, he's never considered the boy a danger, he's forgotten that this boy was also raised in blood and war. Tubbo is like an ocean, usually a calm presence, but over time the storm builds behind deep brown eyes until it bursts, and the waves roll in. Tall and dangerous destroying everything in their wake. He boils over like Schlatt into the madness of murder, betrayal and victory. Tubbo's laugh echoes around, and suddenly the weight in his side disappears, and Tommy is limping towards the hybrid. The two of them are two sides of the same coin, and they ensure destruction when they are together, forces of nature: Tsunamis and forest fires. 

"Hey, Dream," they hiss together, "Suck it," and they dig their axes into his chest. One of Peace and other it's forgotten twin of war. Dream screeches, and writhes. This is his end, at the hands of the two children he has hurt throughout there lives. 

"You owe me Techno!" Dream screams, eyes visible beneath the cracks in his mask. 

"You're right Dream. I believe in payback, in absolute fairness and the way I see it. This is their retribution to you. So die just this once with the little dignity they afford you." He offers with a light shrug, as the light leaves Dream's eyes. Tommy collapses against Tubbo, and the smaller boy holds him close.

"We won finally. It's over, we're free." They whisper to each other, and smile, a relaxed smile. 

"Was this planned?" Someone from the back questions, there voice high and loud. 

"Of course not, we just think the same," Tubbo answers with a wink, lowering them both down to the broken ground. "Thank you for looking after him, Techno. I wish I could have been there for him, but nothing would have worked otherwise." He turns to address the crowd, his voice loud and calming. "Dream will be back, and we will fight him, and we will win. Until the man hands back our belongings, our discs. Formally, however, I resign as president of L'manburg. I will remain a citizen, but my presidency is over, my one secret promise has been fulfilled. L'manburg is independent, and it is free." 

* * *

Techno moves to leave alone, Tommy will be safe here. In the kind hands of L'manburg, but he doesn't get far. There is a boy leaning against the portal, his hair a messy blonde and a leg carved on wood. He is joined by his friend, with messy horns and bright eyes. Above them hovers a winged man, draped in blue and white, gripping tightly onto a boy tall with skin in two different colours. Another man approaches, in a yellow jumper and waving a blue stained hand. 

His family is waiting for him, and he joins them. 

"You really thought I'd stay?" Tommy asks his confused look, "Tubbo is my best friend, so I hope you don't mind that I invited him. I knew you wouldn't, Techie. What would I do without, you, my brother?"

"Die, probably. Come on, nerds. We got some planning to do."

(Tommy's leg grows in carvings, a messy bee, a fox, cakes and pastries, a spiral, and a flame, a pair of goggles, ram horns, a creeper face, cats, careful demonic runes carved in the heel of his foot, everyone who treated Tommy well, gets there own little section, can add their little touch. (One day, the blue disappears, and in its place, there are tiny carved musical notes, in the score of a national anthem))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I'm so glad to everyone who read this cluster fuck that was only supposed to be a one-shot and turned into this monstrosity.
> 
> For those wondering Dream calling Tommy a rat is on purpose, man's a dick in DreamSMP, I'm glad he's in the vault. Yes, that last sentence is Wilbur being revived, no I will not elaborate :)).


End file.
